Today, a variety of different bookbinding systems can deliver professionally bound documents, including books, manuals, publications, annual reports, newsletters, business plans, and brochures. A bookbinding system generally may be classified as a commercial (or trade) bookbinding system that is designed for in-line manufacturing of high quality volume runs or an in-house (or office) bookbinding system designed for short “on-demand” runs. Commercial bookbinding systems generally provide a wide variety of binding capabilities, but require large production runs (e.g., on the order of thousands of bindings) to offset the set-up cost of each production run and to support the necessary investment in expensive in-line production equipment. Office bookbinding systems, on the other hand, generally involve manual intervention and provide relatively few binding capabilities, but are significantly less expensive to set up and operate than commercial bookbinding systems, even for short on-demand production runs of only a few books.
In general, a bookbinding system collects a plurality of sheets (or pages) into a text body (or book block) that includes a spine and two side hinge areas. The bookbinding system applies an adhesive to the text body spine to bind the sheets together. A cover may be attached to the bound text body by applying an adhesive to the side hinge areas or the spine of the text body, or both. The cover of a typical commercial soft cover book generally is attached to the text spine. The covers of hardcover books and some soft cover “lay flat” books, on the other hand, typically are not attached to the text body spines (i.e., the spines are “floating”).
Many different systems have been proposed for making books with attached spines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,350 discloses an apparatus for binding sheets that includes a pair of clamping plates that hold the sheets during binding after an aligning plate has aligned the sheet edges. A heating platen heats and melts a backless solid hot melt adhesive that is placed along the sheet edges. The hot melt adhesive binds the sheets together at the spinal area. The hot melt adhesive also may be used to attach a preformed book cover to the text body spine.
International Patent Publication No. WO 99/38707 discloses a paperback bookbinding scheme in which a cover with an adhesive strip disposed along a spine area is forced between a pair of pressing rollers to form a pocket, and a text body is inserted into the pocket with the text body spine in contact with the adhesive strip. The pressing rollers are moved forcibly toward one another to compress the cover firmly against the front and back sides of the text body and to compress the text body sheets together tightly in the area adjacent to the spine. A sonic tool transmits sonic energy to the cover to activate the adhesive strip and, thereby, bind the text body sheets and the cover into a perfectly bound book.
Similarly, many different systems have been proposed for making books with floating spines.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,423 discloses a paperback bookbinding scheme in which the text body is bound by a hot melt adhesive that is attached to a coating (or laminating) film that prevents the text body from attaching to the cover in the spinal area of the cover. In this way, the book is free to open with a floating spine. In one embodiment, a molten synthetic resin of pressure-sensitive glue (or adhesive) is applied to the spine and side hinge areas of the text body. A non-adhering coating is applied to a region of the cover that extends over the spinal area between a pair of hinge score lines. The non-adhering coating is formed from a quick-drying liquid carrier and a powdered material. Glue strips are applied to the cover along lines just beyond the score lines. The text body is attached to the cover by the glue strips and is attached to the non-adhering coating by the pressure sensitive adhesive. When the book is opened, the non-adhering coating allows the text body to move independently of the spinal portion of the cover. In another embodiment, a clear plastic film is laminated to the side hinge areas of the cover, but is unattached to the cover in the spinal area where a non-adhering coating previously was applied. The text body is attached to the laminating film by hot melt glue strips. As a result, when the book is opened, the text body is free to move independently of is the spinal area of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,769 discloses a paperback bookbinding scheme in which the text body is bound by an adhesive. A crash layer (or crinkle paper layer) is attached by a glue adhesive to one or both side hinge areas of the cover, but not to the spinal area of the cover. The crash layer then is attached to the text body by a glue adhesive. Thus, the cover is not attached to the crash layer, allowing the book to open with a floating spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,410 discloses a paperback bookbinding scheme in which the text body is bound by a flexible support layer (e.g., gauze, cloth, crepe strip or ribbon). The cover is attached to the text body by two adhesive glue strips that extend along the front and back hinge areas.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8324153 discloses a bookbinding scheme in which a tape is laminated to the front and rear of a text body, but not to the spine area of the text body. The entire extent of the tape is bonded to the cover. When the book is opened, the text body is allowed to move independently of the tape in the area of the book spine.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 6048065 discloses a bookbinding scheme in which a hot melt adhesive is applied to the spine and side hinge areas of a text body. A “paste-dissolving liquid” is applied to the spinal area to prevent the text body from adhering to the cover. As a result, when the cover is pressed against the text body, the cover attaches only to the side hinge areas of the text body.
Still other bookbinding systems have been proposed.